Consanguineous
by Deuteronomy
Summary: Thalia envies Annabeth being with Percy and hopes that someday she will find her other half. But what happens when the relationship is wrong? She helplessly falls for someone who is not entirely destined for her. Read and find out how strong the bond of love is. R. Riordan owns all! Some characters are described differently. 1st attempt at lemon!
1. Prologue

Thalia's P.O.V.

It was a cold night as me, Percy and Annabeth huddled together in the Poseidon cabin, as we'd normally do when it was more than ten degrees below zero at nights. We would have a beer, talk about life, have a couple of laughs and then pass off in Percy's huge bedroom. It never got intense, not with me anyway. They were together, happy and in love, which sometimes hurt me and made me feel like the odd-one-out. On some nights when they did it I would naturally leave to give them some privacy. I remember one time Annabeth asked if I wanted to join in, which Percy didn't mind at all, but I figured she was pretty knocked up and it was the booze talking. Besides, it would not feel right. As much as I wanted to have sex, the timing just wasn't right.

I slipped out of bed silently to close the window that was tapping irritatively against the frame, not to wake up Percy and Annabeth who were as close to each other as they could get. Normally Annabeth was in the middle, but this time it just happened that it was Percy. I didn't mind, heck, I even enjoyed it! It was nice being close to a boy, even if I knew that he wasn't mine and all I could do is wish that someday I would be as happy as Annabeth. I leaned against the window sealing the gap after which I gave a deep sigh. Something outside glinted in the black, milky sky. Instinctively, I looked up and noticed a falling star. Instantaneously memories of Annabeth telling me how I should think of a wish when I saw a falling star flooded back. Hell, I had nothing to lose. Smiling under my nose, I muttered.

"To find my true love."

I looked up into the sky and the star was soaring towards the horizon and soon it vanished. I turned round and went back into bed, shivering throughout the entire way. Swiftly sneaking in to the bed I dived under the blanket, shaking uncontrollably due to the temperature change. I lay there for a while, my back facing Percy. I had no idea whether my wish would come true and if there was at least an ounce of truth in the falling star case. But it was better than just blindly hoping that I'd find my other half some day.

I lay in bed, my thoughts repelling the sleep that constantly attempted to invade my mind. Suddenly, I felt a warm mass press against my entire body and two arms wrapping around my breasts and waist. It was Percy. I blushed and wanted to throw his arms off but it was just too good. I cherished the moment imagining how some day I would be lucky like that, to have my boyfriend lying with me and hugging me tightly. Not knowing what to do, I simply did what came in to my mind first. I turned my head around and kissed Percy in the lips. I regretted it the same moment and felt bad for doing it. He pressed me closer to himself.

"I love you, Annabeth" he whispered still sleeping.

I became somewhat dissapointed and shoved away from his hold. It was foolish of me to even think that he saw something in me. Even if, he was Annabeth's anyway and we swore to each other never to steal a boyfriend of each other.

Taking one last deep breath, I eventually gave up the sleep resistance and passed out into the realm of dreams.

A/N: Just a short prologue, because basically… Thalia's wish will come true, but things will get really twisted. Update tomorrow, have a good read!


	2. Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up late in the morning, the heat in the room unbearable. Looking to my left I saw Annabeth rolled up against me, facing away, breathing deeply in her sleep. I smiled and kissed her ear. Thalia was asleep as well, lying facing towards me. She was actaully quite close but I didn't mind, Annabeth probably wouldn't neither. I got up quietly and marched towards the window to let some fresh air in. As I pushed the pane out I heard a silent hiss as the cold morning breeze rushed into the room. Delighting myself in the fresh air, I continued to stand there admiring the view outside the window.

"Mmm… Percy…" a soft muttering reached my ears and I looked behind me. Annabeth was stretching on the bed, her eyes still almost closed. I came up to her and gently lifted her so that she was sitting in my lap.

"Good morning, sweetheart" I answered to which she smiled and gently kissed me. I wanted to ask her how the night had been but the silence was interrupted by the alarm horn. Our eyes met in surprise as the horn would only be blown in emergency situations.

"What's going on?" Thalia mumbled still half asleep, stretching across the entire bed.

"It's the alarm horn. Somethings going on."

We hurried up dressing and ran out of the Poseidon cabin towards Chiron, Argus, and a group of campers who were all crowding around something. My hand met Annabeth's and we tied our fingers together, hearing Thalia sigh in annoyance.

We reached the group in a couple of minutes and they parted to allow us to see what was going on. Between the feet of the gathered crowd I managed to see an arm. A human arm. I pulled Annabeth closer and eventually we reached the inner circle. In the center of the gathering there lay a boy, maybe 16. He had straight, short brown hair, his clothes were all ripped as if he just fought with a bunch of chimaeras. I looked at Annabeth. She was looking at the boy with the most pitiful look that I have ever seen. I then turned towards Thalia, but her facial expression was so much different.

Thalia's P.O.V

(A/N: I hate writing the girl description parts. Why do girls pay attention to the details!?)

I looked down on the boy lying in front of everyone and my heartbeat increased. A wave of warmth flooded through my body and my mouth fell involuntarily open. It was him, I felt it from the second that my eyes set sight on him. I continued to gape at him for a minute or so until Chiron covered up my view as he knelt beside him gently patting him on the shoulder.

"Lad, lad. Can you hear me?" Chrion spoke slowly but firmly. The boy gave a weak moan and slowly opened his eyes. They were gorgeous of a dark amber colour. He looked around and immediately sprang up into a sit. Chiron jumped back instantly transforming into a human.

"Easy, easy. We're not here to hurt you." The boy started to breath more calmly, looking around to examine all the faces. His eyes stopped on mine and I felt a pull in my gut. He was looking directly into my eyes with his mesmerising orbs. I wasn't sure how long I could last, feeling my legs becoming weaker beneath me. Fortunately for me, his sight continued appreciating all the people that had gathered.

"What's your name, son?" Chiron asked trying to sound friendly.

Jason's P.O.V

I had no idea where I was or where I'd been. The feeling of amnesia was horrible, it was like a book from which pages where ripped out. In my case, a lot of pages.

"Jason" I replied.

My eyes went back to the beauty standing right in front of me. Her long, blonde curls were slightly messy, but they looked fabulous nevertheless, and her silver eyes radiated with beauty. I only managed to skim her curves with my eyes ever so slightly, not wanting to look as if I was checking her out, but she had a magnificent body. There was something strange about her, however, something I could not explain. But I had an odd feeling that I met this angel somewhere before.

"Do you know how you got here, son?" the man insisted.

I looked towards the old man and had a strange feeling. There was something not right about him. _He's a centaur_. A voice in my head appeared out of nowhere, the same voice that had on countless occassions earlier saved my life. I immediately flipped Ivlivs and the coin metamorphed into a full-length sword, pointing it directly at him. In the same moment, I heard the click and something bright appeared right in front of me. I turned to the source of the sword that was inches from my chest, wielded by a boy standing next to the beautiful girl. Still looking at the boy with the dark hair I asked.

"Why do you hide your form, centaur?" The old man was taken by surprise. He sighed and then changed into a centaur. It was actually the first time I saw one of them and they were quite impressive.

"Percy, lower your blade…" the centaur spoke slowly.

"But Chiron…" he started but was interrputed by the adamant centaur.

"Percy, just do it." the hothead was reluctant to do so but eventually he gave in. I turned the blade and the coin popped back into my hand.

"Imperial Gold," the centaur, who's name was Chiron as I'd figured, said with some tone of admiration "fancy weapon. You're far away from home."

He knew a lot. After all, he was the Greek Chiron, an ancient and knowledgeable being. I wanted to know more about where I am.

"Where am I? And what are you doing here?" I asked impatiently.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood." I couldn't help to burst out laughing. Camp Half-Blood? Home to the weak Greek demigods? That would, however, explain the presence of Chiron.

"What's so funny about that, punk?" the hothead Percy asked. I couldn't help but to snap back at him.

"Take your out your dagger and we'll find out."

"Oh yeah?" he reached into his pocket but was stopped by the centaur.

"Enough!" Chiron bellowed. "Jason, I'd like to discuss certain matters with you but you're surely hungry and exhausted. We'll provide accomodation for you and I'll see you tomorrow, today is a very busy day. You don't mind staying overnight, do you?"

I was eager to say that I did, but I honestly had no where else to go and remembered nothing of what happened before. Besides, I was very keen on meeting the stunning blonde who I've managed to stare at for a minute straight. She was beautiful, but I knew I must have seen her before.

"No, of course not. I'd also like to apologise for causing such a rabble. It wasn't my intention to do so." As much as I didn't like to admit defeat, I reached my hand out to Percy who, after little hesitation, shook mine in agreement.

"It's okay." he replied grabbing the brunette next to him around the waist. I smirked at him and shifted my eyesight to the blonde standing next to him who I swear was staring hypnotised at me for the past five minutes. The centaur broke the uneasy silence.

"Right, we need someone to show Jason around and give him some fresh clothes. Silena?" He looked at the tall girl with dark hair but distant eyes. "Would you mind showing our guest…" Chiron was interrupted by the mysterious blonde standing next to Percy.

"Chiron, I'd like to show Jason around. May I?" Chiron seemed to have a debate with himself but quickly replied.

"Why not, Thalia? Make sure you're back in the Big House for lunch. I have to head out on a meeting in Olympus. I'll see you tomorrow, Jason." Chiron nodded at us and ran off towards a house standing on the top of a hill. The crowd began to disperse, Percy also left with the brunette under his arm. Soon, only me and Thalia were left alone. I stepped forward handing her my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jason" I started and did all my best to hide a blush because I've just introduced myself when she already knew my name. I smiled seeing that she also blushed and looked into the ground. After a moment she lifted her head and her glorious silver eyes looked deep into mine.

"I'm Thalia." she replied softly. We were smiling at each other and an uneasy silence fell upon the scene. I was thinking of an icebreaker but only blunt, cliches came to my mind.

"We're meant to go for a walk, right?" was about the best I could do. She giggled, nodded, and we went off towards a U-shaped arrangement of houses.


	3. Chapter 2

Thalia's P.O.V

We walked side by side across the field in utter silence, both of us smiling as if we were best friends. The thing is, I wanted to talk to him, it's just that I didn't know which topic would be suitable. Not wanting to torment myself a second longer with the uneasy silence, I just started to talk about anything.

"How does that gold coin work?" I asked curiously. Jason was a bit disorientated but soon understood what I was talking about.

"You mean Ivlivs?" he asked pulling out the shiny gold coin that had an engraving on the edge spelling IVLIVS. "I don't really know. It was a gift."

"From whom?" I didn't want to be intrusive so I quickly added "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." he replied giving me an amazing smile exposing his pearl white teeth "It was from my guardian, for protection."

"Where is he now?"

"She." She? What could he be talking of? Apparently Jason noticed my troubled facial expression and continued "My guardian. It's a she."

"Oh," I burst out blushing "I didn't expect a guardian to be a woman."

"Well it is in my case." he added, tossing the coin up as it transformed into a blade. It was beautiful, more beautiful than any weapon I have seen around camp.

"I heard it's made from Imperial Gold?" my curiosity continued "What's that?"

Jason looked as puzzled as me and shrugged his shoulders.

"What did Chiron mean when he said that you're far away from home?" I asked to which Jason smiled and looked me straight into the eyes. I could feel my brain melting as I sunk deeper and deeper in his fascinating eyes.

"Well, I'm not exactly from around here. I really shouldn't even be here, honestly." When I heard that my heart started to race. I don't know why but for some reason, I didn't want this mysterious person gone from here.

"Where are you from then?" I hoped that I wasn't too invasive, but Jason seemed to enjoy answering my questions, although he wasn't the talkative type.

"Camp Jupiter." He answered looking somewhere in the distance. For some reason, the name Camp Jupiter sounded familiar. I heard about it from someone, or overheard some people talking about it. And suddenly it occured to me. My eyes opened out wide in shock and I looked at Jason as if he was a spectre. He turned around and looked straight at me worried.

"Something happened?" He put his hands on my shoulders looking deep into my eyes. "Are you okay?" I was looking somewhere behind his shoulder with the most saddening look, shifting my sight to Jason.

"You're a Roman demigod, aren't you?" I mumbled slowly.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "Why?"

"Camp Jupiter. That's the Roman demigod camp, isn't it?"

He nodded slowly. I had bad feelings about the Roman side of the Gods, they always seemed more violent and less caring. Always keener on war then negotiations. I never wanted to meet my father as Jupiter. Ever.

"So who's your Godly parent?" I asked still worried that Jason was a Roman demigod. I despised them, even though I honestly had no reason for doing so. But Jason was different, he was more calm and warm. I actually enjoyed his company, for the short duration that I experienced it. Even so, his Roman side would explain why he burst out at Chiron like that when everyone gathered.

"I don't know." Jason said most honestly. I could feel it in his voice. "I've always been alone, my guardian was the only person there for me."

I suddenly felt sorry for him and realised that I couldn't disfavour him simply because of his heritage. After all, it's not something we choose.

"Jason, I'm sorry for my reaction it's just that…" I felt tongue tied, not even capable of a proper apology.

"It's okay, can we just forget that this happened? After all, you were meant to take me on a tour." he asked smiling. I looked up into his eyes and smiled back.

"Yeah, let's go."

Jason's P.O.V.

I have no idea why she was so agitated about me being a Roman demigod. It's not like it mattered anyway. I was still human flesh and bones. We approached the U-shaped area where the cabins that housed the demigods stood. Thalia went around one by one telling me which belonged to what God. Initially I was confused with the Greek names, Poseidon was Neptune, Ares was Mars, Aphrodite was Venus, and so on, but eventually I could make out the names of all the Gods.

"And this one," Thalia stopped by a quite large cabin with a thunder emblem gilded above the doorway "is my cosy shack."

I looked at her in disbelief. She, the daughter of Zeus? No way.

"Zeus is your father?" I asked still not convinced. She nodded and invited me in. I went up the stairs of the veranda and followed Thalia into the cabin. It was quite cold inside, even in my warm winter jacket.

"It's quite cold in here 'cause I basically don't hang around much." she quickly added taking a seat on the bed.

"So where do you sleep?" I asked curiously running my eyes around the dusty room.

"At Percy's usually." I looked at her slightly shocked. "Oh it's not how you think it is, he's with Annabeth anyway. It's just cosier and warmer together so why not, and Percy's got a huge bed anyway." I nodded and looked at Thalia's bedtable. On it were a couple of cosmetics, a book that's title was covered in dust, rendering it unreadable, and a picture. On that picture was a tall, blonde woman sitting comfortably on a grandoise chair. I focused my sight on her and the odd feeling of somehow recognising this woman came over me. Something about her was so familiar.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing her out to Thalia. She looked at the picture and sighed gently.

"That's my mother." she replied sounding slightly let down. "Why?"

"I don't know, it's just that I… I think I know her from somewhere…" I tried hard to remember back to where I have seen this mysterious woman.

"Maybe in a newspaper? She was quite famous you know." Thalia had a tint of a show-off in her voice but couldn't care less. I was totally compelled to find out who this woman was. Trying not to act weird, I had to stop looking at the photo. I turned around to Thalia to admire her beauty for at least a second. She had amazing silvery eyes, dense and messy blonde curls, beautiful lips, perfectly pink cheeks. After a while I noticed that she too was looking into my eyes. I somehow got the feeling that she was faintly enamoured in me, but I knew they were blind hopes, love on first sight was extremely rare. But maybe this was the case? If not for the knock on the door we would probably have sat there staring at each other for the rest of the day. We jumped up slightly intimidated as the knock had violated the silence in the cabin. I saw Annabeth's head pop into the room.

"Ah, there you are!" she exclaimed coming into the room alone.

"Yes, I was just showing Jason my cabin." Thalia replied.

"Well, it's not where she sleeps anyway, we all…"

"Yes, Thalia told me." I interrupted Annabeth and a grin appeared on my face. "To keep warm and cosy, right?" I added. Annabeth giggled and nodded.

"Well, now that you're here maybe she won't have to spend the nights at ours." she continued and soon burst out into a wave of giggles. I saw Thalia's face go red as a strawberry and myself felt somewhat uneasy. But hell, I'd spend a night with her.

"Anyway, there's a party tonight and I thought it'd be nice to invite you over. Well, it's not really a party 'cause we were meant to have some fun with Silena, Drew, Toby and Andrea, that is me, Percy, and Thalia, but Toby bailed out on us since he got cut in training really badly, and I thought that Percy wouldn't really like to be the only guy there. D'you wanna come?" Annabeth asked smiling.

"Would you mind?" I asked Thalia knowing that it was good manners to do so.

"Not at all." she answered. I suspected that she was secretly furious at Annabeth for the part where I would keep Thalia cosy and warm. After all, I only knew her for an hour or so.

"Right, see you in the evening then!" Annabeth concluded, leaving us both in the cabin to ourselves. An uneasy silence fell upon the room and I didn't have the courage to break it. It was Thalia who raised the courage to do so, and the question totally took me by surprise.

"Do you like kissing?"


	4. Chapter 3

I squinted my eyes and looked at her intrigued by her choice of questions. I didn't know whether to suspect some crush connotations in where this conversation was heading to, so I decided just to give her the honest talk.

"Of course I do, who doesn't?" Thalia shrugged and fell back on the bed. I wasn't quite sure what to do, whether to also fall back on the bed or just remain sitting to avoid the uneasy tension. Suddenly, something occured to me as I thought back on how Thalia said she was the daughter of Zeus. I heard once that there is a chance that if you touch a child of Zeus you will get jolted by lightning. I looked at Thalia's hand which lay on her stomach, fingers tied together. Apparently she saw me looking at them as she too started to stare at them.

"May I?" I asked without giving a hint of what I was about to do. Thalia reached out her left hand smiling. I thought she knew what I was trying to test. The tension was spiking and I finally grabbed her hand. To our greatest disappointment, nothing happened. Thalia sat up.

"Impossible…" she muttered confused just as I was.

"You sure Zeus is your father?" I asked and she looked at me as if she wanted to punch me in the face.

"This has never happened before." Thalia mumbled in amazement looking at the palms of her hands. She began poking me and asking if I feel something. Nothing. Well except for the constant pressure applied by the poking.

"That is very strange…" Thalia whispered getting up. "Right, come on. It's lunch and trust me, you don't want to be in the back of the queue."

Thalia's P.O.V.

As we walked towards the food court I was thinking hard on what happened in my cabin and how Jason was jolt-resistant. I thought of all the reasons that could have resulted in… well the lack of a result. But none seemed to match the criteria of the situation. There was something very odd about this magnificent young man, something that made my heart beat twice as fast when I was around him. Was it love at first sight? I don't know since I never had that before. But I surely felt something for him, I just don't yet know what.

Lunch passed rather quickly and we managed to hang around without getting bored until the evening when we would be getting ready for the party. I showed Jason the arena, the Pegasi stable, the lake, and other key points around Camp Half-Blood. He seemed to be enjoying it, always walking around with a smile. After the tour Ied him to the Hades cabin which had been unoccupied since Nico left with Angela to live on their own. The nymphs left some clothes for him and I had to hiss them out of the cabin as they popped in to spy on Jason whilst he was getting changed.

(A/N: Had to ask my cousin about the clothes part. She did her best!)

Since it would be Christmas soon, I decided to wear something of the Christmas spirit. Festive, but sexy. A red mini dress with white furr around the collar and sleeves, and some red white stockings. Annabeth left me some accessories from which I picked out a red and white hair bow which matched the whole perfectly. To finish, a pair of white heels. I looked in the mirror. Wow. I never thought that I could look this pretty. I looked at the clock on my bedtable. 7.53 PM. 7 minutes to get to Percy's. Just to be on the safe side I decided to leave now, even though the walk was only a minute. I was surprised as by the time I got there, everyone was already in. I opened the door and got in, a blaze of heat welcoming me. Around the fireplace huddled up tightly sat Percy and Annabeth. He had his head in her laps and she gently brushed his hair. On the left I saw Silena and Andrea, on the right Jason and Drew. I was slightly annoyed since she already managed to begin flirting with him.

"Hey, Thalia!" Annabeth welcomed me shrieking from happiness on how gorgeous I looked. I got compliments from everyone in the room, including Jason. I sat down beside him and he smiled.

"So, what's up everyone?" I asked.

"We were meant to play 'Spin the Bottle', but we figured out that it'd be best to wait for you." said Drew. 'Spin the Bottle', simply an excuse to get herself all over Jason. But I didn't want to crash the party.

"Sounds fun! Let's play the shot version." I added.

Annebeth clearly supported the idea as she asked Percy to get the bottles of Jack Daniels he managed to get in to Camp. We set up everything and all sat in a circle around the fireplace. I sat directly opposite to Jason so that he and I would be chosen. Percy set up the shots and Annabeth asked if she could spin the bottle first. No one protested and we started to play. Percy and Jason clearly had a good time seeing Drew and Silena kiss for 3 minutes as they were chosen again and again. The two were getting more and more drunk with each round they were chosen and Silena soon started to get naked, being stopped only by a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Drew was leaning against Jason muttering something along the lines of "Marry me" which Jason found particularily amusing. After 10 minutes, the bottle eventually landed on us. My heart beat increased as I knew what would happen. Annabeth got really excited over this. We had to kiss. I was anxious about it, but on the other hand excited. Excited as hell. We drank our shots and approached each other slowly. Andrea was almost passed out as she was past her 9th round, Silena was still in the bathroom, and Drew was barely holding up. Percy was kissing Annabeth pationately on the neck as she was looking at us waiting for the moment. The only thing she was missing was a bag of popcorn. I looked Jason in the eyes, his beautiful dark amber eyes. I laughed looking up in the sealing knowing that my father was cursing me for doing what I was about to do. I looked back at Jason who was really calm and almost looked as if he really wanted to kiss me, rather than being coerced to do it. Hell, I wanted to kiss him. He put his hands on my neck and drew me closer. Instinctively, I closed my eyes and our lips met.

Jason's P.O.V.

I held Thalia firmly as we began to kiss. She was the one leading and I could feel she was enjoying it. I felt her hands rummaging through my hair as she grabbed my head pulling me closer to her, ensuring that there was not an inch in between us. I moved my hands onto her waist and pulled her back with me, falling on the couch without breaking the kiss. She moved her hands so that they were on my ears as she continued to kiss me, moving one hand onto my chest. I flipped us round and now she was on the bottom. Intuitively, I began sliding my hand lower and lower to he thigh.

"Woah, guys!" I heard Annabeth's voice and to Thalia's reluctance the kiss broke. "This is only round one, chill yourselves down. I don't want you two doing it here, and it pretty well looks like you were going to do it." She was right. We let our hormones get the best of us. Although I think Thalia didn't mind as all she did was give out an exasperated giggle after which she rolled back onto the carpet ready to go for the next round. Silena came out of the toilet looking extremely hot, but I was totally on for Thalia right now. She looked good in that dress. Lying across the carpet she kept blowing me kisses waiting for the next round. I figured out that she had maybe one or two beers too much. Silena, being the most sober out of us all, got her best attempt at spinning the bottle, which didn't come out as bad as predicted. It landed on Percy and Annabeth.

"Round 4?" Percy groaned being almost completely drunk. He drowned down a whole bottle of Johnny Walker and was hugging his head against Annabeth's breasts. He lifted his head and started to kiss her, to which she started giggling in the process, in effect making sounds similar to those of a dying pig. Percy took his best shot at standing up, actually he was quite successfull. He picked up Annabeth bridal style and they rushed off to the bedroom slamming the door behind them.

"Silena?" I asked pointing towards the bottle. I actually enjoyed this game.

Silena leaned forward and spun the bottle on the carpet. It kept going, and going, and going, until it eventually stopped on me and Drew. Drew was in fact a very hot girl. She had brown curly hair, rather pale skin, chocolatey eyes and wonderful lips. When she saw what the bottle had pointed out she smiled, came over and pushed me back onto the floor. She swiftly through her leg over my torso and was sitting on my stomach leaning in. Our lips met and she pulled herself closer to me. She was a good kisser but I enjoyed the kiss with Thalia more. This one seem more forced onto me rather than a willfull kiss. I swear that in the middle of it I heard her saying through the kiss something like "Take me, Jason".

Suddenly, the kiss was interrupted as Drew went flying off from me. I looked up and noticed Thalia standing over me, looking at Drew with the fiercest face ever. She had just kicked Drew in the head, knocking her off of me and Drew herself out.

"Only I get to kiss him, bitch!" she shouted and I knew it was the booze talking. It was somehow odd but as I looked up to see Thalia I noticed her red underwear because he dress was not long enough to conceal it from the angle that I was looking from. I blushed and looked away, slowly getting up to my feet. The moment I stood up something rather large had hit me and was wrapping itself around my waist. I quickly realised that it was a pair of legs. Thalia had just jumped on me and wrapped herself tightly around me. I caught her by the thighs so that she would not fall off.

"Hey, handsome…" she begun. Her breath smelled heavily of alcohol, in fact so did mine. I could barely stand straight. "Take me to my cabin, baby." she commanded and I obliged.

A/N: Okay, most probably my first attempt at a lemon in next chapter. Changing rating to M. Stuff's about to get real 'cause Zeus will be really pissed off. OOPS! SPOILER.


	5. Chapter 4

Jason's P.O.V.

Half-way through I nearly became asphyxiated after kissing with Thalia for the whole journey. She was still wrapped around me until I lifter her up and threw her over me, her hip resting on my shoulder. More than slightly tipsy, I carried her in this manner, the two of us giggling histerically, all the way to the Zeus cabin where I gently dropped her on the bed. She lay there with her eyes closed and a huge smile on her faced, her dress scruffy after the carrying revealed a bit of her right nipple and was almost entirely pulled up from her legs. Still smiling, Thalia patted a place next to me and I fell like a lifeless marionette beside her.

Thalia giggled gently and pulled herself onto me, resting her head on my chest. I brushed her thick blonde locks. I only knew her for a couple of hours but it seemed like we've known each other a lifetime. She pulled herself up demanding a kiss. Her lips met mine and I could feel it was a hungry kiss. I felt Thalia's tongue reached out wanting to greet mine. Obligingly I gently opened my mouth and our tongues began to dance, each struggling for domination. My hands landed on Thalia's hips and I pulled her closer to me, feeling her breasts flatten out on my chest. The feeling was invigorating and my hands went down onto her ass and then her thighs. Thalia sat up exposing her gorgeous cleavage. She was biting her lip and running her hands on my chest, lower and lower. She reached my waist and began to pull my t-shirt off.

"Where is this going?" I asked her, even though I didn't want her to stop. She smiled more widely presenting two rows of fabulous, shiny white teeth.

"I don't know, why don't we find out?" She responded bending over for another kiss. This one wasn't long as Thalia broke off and starting to kiss me lower and lower, going from my neck to my navel. She reached to my belt and unbuckled it, pulling my trousers down. I never had sex with a girl that I knew less than a day, but Thalia seemed special and I had this feeling like a knew her for much longer. She looked straight at the bulge in my underwear with drowsy eyes, slowly pulling my pants down, my penis relentlessly trying to free itself. Eventually, it was done and my manhood sprang to attention. Thalia leaned over grabbing my penis in her right hand as she slowly began to suck on the head. I gave out soft moans of pleasure and moved my hand up to her head, brushing strands of golden blonde locks over from one side to another. I felt her pace increase as she inserted my entire member into her mouth, her tongue dancing around it ferociously. Thalia sunk down deep on my penis, drops of saliva sliding down the shaft. She continued sucking my cock for a couple of minutes after which she got up on her knees and fell aside me.

Grasping the moment, I pulled myself up on my elbows and mounted on top of her. I leaned in and started kissing her on her neck, leaving hickies on the way. Thalia moaned gently and reached down to my penis, stroking it gently. I slided my hands down pulling off her soaking wet panties and pulling her dress up after which I lifted her legs up, pushing them apart as I positioned myself at her entrance. Thalia bit her lips.

"Do it already," she spoke plainly but in a seductive manner "it's not polite to keep a woman waiting."

I rubbed her folds with my penis after which I vigorously shoved my member into Thalia as she moaned loudly. I muffled the sounds by kissing her passionately in the lips and began thrusting back and forth into her. She was ecstatic and her eyes were absently staring into the ceiling.

"Oh, Jason!" she screamed in awe as I continued with my steady rhythm, slowly going faster and faster. My hands went up to the edge of her dress, pulling it down to expose her wonderful fully-formed breasts. Leaning over, I began to suck one nipple as I massaged the other, feeling both of them become hard in effect of what I was doing.

Thalia's P.O.V.

My trail of thought was constantly disturbed by the coherent thuds coming from Jason ramming into me steadily. The feeling was so good as with every push he sent waves of pleasure pulsing through my body. I felt myself climax and wanted to relieve the pressure, but found out that I had to hold myself back, wanting my orgasm to slam through me when Jason's also came. I rushed my hands to the back of his head, tying my fingers into his dark brown hair, pressing him harder against my breasts. I didn't want the moment to end. I pulled up Jason and planted a mesmerised kiss on his delicately enlarged lips. We went on like this for a couple of minutes after which Jason began to moan louder and louder from pleasure.

"Ah, Thalia! I'm so close!" he exclaimed and I knew the time was right. Feeling my walls contract I sent Jason into overdrive, his orgasm hitting him just after mine causing him to send spurts of his hot seed into me. I moved back and forth to create more friction, soaking Jason for all that he had. I felt him shiver on top of me, pulling out and then falling on the bed beside me. I reached up, grabbing his penis and pulling it to my mouth, licking off all the excess seed of his crown. Jason began fondling with my breasts and I moved up so it was easier for him to do so.

"By far the best night I've ever had." he said calmly expressing his joy on how we spent the last couple of minutes.

I got up to get some clothes on myself, at least some underwear, and noticed Jason getting up as well and beginning to dress.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked dazzled. "You're staying overnight!"

Jason looked at me paralysed but soon his face turned into a large grin. He got his trousers, that he had just put on, off and threw his jacket on a chair beside the bed. He jumped onto the bed making himself very cosy and looked at me as I stood there.

"What?" I asked shyly after he stood there looking at my abdomen for quite a long while now.

"You're tits are amazing." he stated with a devilish smile appearing on his face.

I blushed and noticed that I forgot to put my bra back on. I wasn't bothered to do it anyway. I reached into the wardrobe behind me and took out a tank top that would particularly match the situation. I put it on and turned around to face Jason, exposing the "Bad Bitch" logo on the front of the top. He smiled showing off his amazing white teeth and I approached the bed dropping almost lifelessly on him, my stomach resting on his waist. He began patting my ass gently to which I quitely moaned.

"Gods, you look fabulous in these stockings." Jason complemented me with the most warming voice. "They really bring out the Christmas spirit."

I shifted left so that I lay on him and Jason sluggishly took the blanket and threw it over us, covering ourselves completely. We lay like that for some time after which I noticed Jason had fallen asleep. To avoid straining him, I fell to the side cuddling up against his side and soon also fell asleep.

Jason's P.O.V.

I woke up with the sun high in the sky and Thalia brushing my her with her fingers. She got really happy seeing that I had awoken and Immediately demanded a kiss. i was still partially asleep so it felt more like her attacking my lips with her's. When my brain eventually booted up, I threw myself over Thalia so that I was on top and began to kiss her, one hand on her outer thigh, the other on her breast. Thalia giggled pulling me closer, reaching down to take off her panties.

"Don't." I mumbled through the kiss, reaching down to her hand to stop her from getting naked. She broke it off looking disturbed.

"I'm wet already. Don't you want to?" she said pleadingly. I sure as hell wanted to oblige her, but I remembered about the meeting with Chiron.

"Chiron's meeting, remember?" I asked softly trying not to sound resentful. She nodded but added quickly.

"Can't he wait?" she asked again, this time more pleadingly, trying to get her hands into my boxers. "I want you in me." she spoke in a real seductive tone making me really horny.

"After Chiron's meeting we can do it for how long you like. Deal?" I asked and Thalia bit her lip looking deep into my eyes to see the honesty behind what I was saying. She nodded and then giggled, pushing me off of her. I got dressed and proceeded to the exit from Thalia's cabin, turning around to look at her one more time. She was playing around with her hair, separating strand from strand of her magnificent golden locks. Seeing that I was still there, Thalia took a book from her bedtable and instantly threw it in my direction.

"Get going already! You're just keeping me waiting!" she exclaimed. I smiled and went off, hearing Thalia get up from bed probably on her way for a morning shower.

Zeus' P.O.V.

I walked past rows of giant corinthian columns in the Hall of Foam, marching not more than slightly disturbed by what was happening down on Earth. Most Gods stood by my side no the matter, but others however disagreed. Thus, we decided to hold a gathering to discuss what consequences should become of Thalia'a and Jason's bond.

I saw a light imploding by my side and as the shine subsided, I saw a man with a relatively short beard, green eyes, short curly hair, and a trident in his right hand, which he cunningly morthped into a walking stick.

"Poseidon." I spoke plainly, however I was happy to see my brother again.

"Zeus," he started "it feels like it's been ages."

We stopped for a short period of time to give ourselves a brotherly hug, and then continued walking together to the Throne Room. I was somewhat incomfortable with the silence, as that only happened when the two of us were in conflict. I decided to break the lack of sound.

"How's Percy and Athena's daughter?" I asked not wanting to sound too intrusive. Poseidon sighed and looked somewhere into the distance.

"Good, their relationship is flourishing. Although Athena does not exactly see him as a good partner for her, she does recognise that Annabeth loves him and he loves her. She's been wanting to talk to Aphrodite for a while, but… well, you know, she's busy." We both grinned widely on the fought of Aphrodite and Eros in the Chamber of Cuipid. She recently became very selective with who she was spending the nights, for unknown reasons to us all.

"And what is your position on the matter for which we all have gathered today?" I asked and Poseidon stopped looking me deep into the eyes. After a brief silence, he finally spoke up.

"I do not know what to think of it Zeus, I have both ill thoughts and good thoughts. On one hand, they are siblings and it is wrong for them to indulge into a sexual relationship because of that, but then on the other hand…" he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Yes… they both love each other to death. The bond will be extremely hard to break, even with Godly powers."

"Did we have troubles marrying our sisters and giving them children?" I asked trying to sound as rhetorical as I could.

"Zeus… you can't compare us with them. It just doesn't work that way." Poseidon spoke calmly trying to look as supportive as he could. I sighed, I didn't want to argue with him now. I tilted my head left indicating that we should go and we were on our way once more.

We reached the Throne Room, everyone sitting on their thrones already. In my presence, all the Gods and Goddesses got up and bowed in respect. I took my place in the middle of the U-shaped alignment of enormous golden chairs.

"This meeting regarding the fates of one Jason Grace and Thalia Grace, and will conclude as to what is to become of their relationship and future." I picked up the golden hammer and slammed it 3 times against a diamond plate.

Athena rose from her throne and took my place at the central altar. She wore a short dress and her hair was neatly tied up behind her back.

"All those in favour of accepting the couple, please raise your hand." Athena spoke plainly in a very formal manner. I saw Poseidon lifting his hand, I nodded to him in acknowledgement, Demeter, Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes.

"All those who oppose the couple being together, please raise your hand." Athena continued putting her hand up and examining the throne room to see who else voted likewise to her. Hera, Ares, Artemis, and Hephaestus. The only people sitting without having casted a vote had been me and, surprisingly, Aphrodite. She sat on her throne wearing the most provocative clothes that exposed much of her exquisite body and was playing around with her hair.

Athena noted the votings and spoke out, looking at Aphrodite.

"Fair Aphrodite, I see you haven't cast a vote, identically to my father." Aphrodite looked around and all the eyes were on her. Athena gesticulated for her to take her position at the altar. As the Goddess of Love, everyone was waiting for her to give her speech on the subject. She walked past the chaste Artemis, her almost archenemy. As Aphrodite walked to the altar, taking her time as she always did, I noticed the eyes of all the Gods on my right hand side being pinned to her fabuous figure. She looked at Apollo smiling, they were probably set up for tonight. Aphrodite reached the podium and looked around the Gods and Goddesses who anticipated what she had to say.

"What I am here to say is brief, but it will get to the point." I heard Hephaestus sigh in adoration of his wife's voice. He would often have her read human classics to him when he was resting. "Love in all forms is valid, and it is something that should be out of our jurisdiction to decide, whether this form of love should be allowed or not. I see many of you here in conflict on the matter of the two being siblings. This is, in fact, a very troublesome position, and you do not understand the complex concept of love to the extent that I do. I refrained from voting because the future of this love is fragile and can diminish their future life happiness, but this case only concerns whether we should allow two siblings, who in their defence don't even know that they are consanguineous, to continue an incestuous relationship. I see many of you arguing that it is perfectly normal amongst the Gods, but I tell you here that we cannot make such an analogy." Aphrodite sighed after a much carefully elaborated speach. "I hold my peace, concluding only that if not for the potential destruction and ill consequences in the future, I will not proceed with the voting. I do however support the young couple, as the bond they have is extraordinary, and severing it will most likely cause more destruction than the good it will do." Aphrodite looked around the Throne Room once more after which she went back to her seat and continued playing with her hair.

Athena walked back to the podium.

"Does anyone have anything else to present on this matter?" she asked as her eyes skimmed all the members of the gathering. No one was raising a hand in order to get their voice heard. "No one?" Athena sounded disappointed. As the Goddess of Wisdom and Knowledge, she would much favour engaging in dialectic discussions in which she would outsmart anyone. This time, however, the room was silent.

"Very well," Athena sounded clearly disappointed. "We will therefore conclude the gathering with a final vote on the matter and a speech from the King. All those in favour of allowing said Jason Grace and Thalia Grace to continue their love."

I saw the same hands go up in the air as last time, with the addition of one. Everyone looked at Artemis who apparently had changed her mind on the subject. All the members of the gathering were eager to listen to her reasons for changing her mind, including me.

"Sweet Artemis," Athena sounded very surprised. "I see that you have changed your mind. Could you please divulge to us as to why this change of position has occured?"

Artemis shakily got up to her legs and proceeded to the altar. All the Gods were staring at her perfectly shaped body. It was sometimes overheard when they were discussing her, some agreeing that she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite. Maybe that was the catch for her being impossible to seduce and take away her purity. Artemis got up on the podium and cleared her throat.

"Fellow Gods and Goddesses," she begun with a very confident voice. "I recognise the difficulty of settling down such a complex issue. We are here to discuss whether we should allow a relationship between to persons who are akin to each other. Well, I say that a relationship between a brother and a sister is a beautiful thing, and probably, if not for my eternal chastity, I would have given myself to Apollo if I was allowed to have love. Many of you mention the abuses to love and that Gods involve themselves in incest but we cannot make this comparison since we are Gods. But I bring to you this question, are we so much different than them, in appearance, emotions, thoughts? As much as some of you disapprove of this, I will take side with the couple. We cannot punish them for a total chance of fate. Besides, the two don't even realise that they are brother and sister to each other. Can we really punish so severly for simple lack of knowledge?" Artemis looked around the room. Everyone was glamoured by her speech. Athena noded.

"Very well. Now, Zeus?" She looked at me concerned. "We wait for your final speech on the matter." She turned around and went back to her throne.

I got up and approached the altar. All the Gods were looking at me, waiting for what I was about to say. I honestly did now know what to say to them, but the silence was becoming a burden.

"I see some of you in discontent." I said pointing out to Athena and the others who had voted for severing the two from each other. "Having heard the point about Thalia and Jason not knowing about their bond, I have decided to personally go and talk to them, and reveal to Jason who his parents are." Some Gods looked almost petrified. I ignored them and hit the hammer three times on the plate, concluding the meeting. I set out for Camp Half-Blood, going on foot to see Hera before I go.

Jason's P.O.V.

I sat in the living room of the Big House thinking of only one thing, or rather a person: Thalia. I thought about her curves, her beauty, her warmth, her scent, anything. I couldn't wait any longer to see her but Chiron just kept ranting about some danger that I faced if I stayed here.

"Jason?" he asked interrupting my trail of thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?" I lifted my eyebrows and looked at him.

"Yes, of course." I nodded.

"What was I talking about then?"

"Umm…" I tried improvising but nothing came to mind. Chiron let his head drop and sighed deeply. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Chiron yelled sounding slightly disappointed. As soon as the figure emerged from the doorframe, Chiron sprang up like a coiled spring.

The man standing in the doorway was wearing a dark gray suit with subtle vertical stripes. His curly hair was shorter than shoulder-length and his face seemed very calm.

"Lord Zeus!" Chiron exclaimed kneeling in front of the King of Gods. Not wanting to act impolitely I did the same.

"Now now, Chiron." He started with a tranquil voice. "No need for these formalities." Chiron got up to his knees and Zeus looked around the rather dark room.

"I was just having a conversation with this boy. He was found by where the tree used to stand. Should I have him leave?" Chiron asked with a shaky voice.

"No, no. He is actually the reason why I'm here." I swallowed hard and Zeus looked straight into my eyes. I was praying like mad not to have any problems for sleeping with Thalia. After all, she was the one who insisted on doing it. Trying to rationalise myself, I simply justified having sex with her as 'going with the flow'. "Could you please leave us both alone?" Zeus asked trying to sound politely. Chiron bowed and left the room, leaving me still kneeling and Zeus following him with his eyes as he left. The door shut and Zeus turned to face me.

"Why are you still on your knees?" he asked walking past me to sit down on the couch. "Well, have a seat, Jason." I wanted to ask how he knew my name but that would probably be the stupidest question I would ask a God. Zeus exhaled heavily and looked straight at me.

"Do you know anything about your parentage, Jason?" He inquired, in the same time summoning a glass of vintage whiskey.

"No, sir." I added the title out of pure politeness. Zeus was one of the Gods that you really wanted to get along with.

"No need for that." He added quickly giving me a light smile. He took a sip of the drink and leaned over. "Do you know anything about your mother, anything at all?"

I shook my head. It was always the voice in my head, the Guardian, that led me through hard times. Zeus reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin glass rod that sparked relentlessly on the tips.

"Now, Jason, do you know what this is?" he asked again displaying the object to me.

"The Primordial Spark, a weapon carved by deities said to control the air currents. It's extremely powerful." I had no idea how I knew this, I was probably 'going with the flow' again.

"Very well." he looked at me smiling wider. "Now, what would happen if a person that is not a descendant of mine was to touch this object?" I swallowed hearing a loud "gulp" sound come from my throat. I knew the answer, and it was horrible.

"The person would be instantly vapourised by the energy spike. Simple disintegration." I answered and Zeus looked carefully at the thin rod in his hand. He shifted his eyes to me and said something I would never expect him to say.

"Catch!" he exclaimed whilst tossing the rod over to me. Instinctively, I reached out my hand to catch the object that was flying across to me. It was too late to pull my hand back. I closed my eyes and the only thing I managed to think before waiting for the inevitable was: Thalia, I love you. I felt the glass rod land in my hand, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see the rod in my hand and Zeus smiling widely, taking another sip of his whiskey. My eyes came wide open as I examined the Primordial Spark in my hand.

"Impossible!" I said looking at Zeus for answers. There was only one explanation for what had happen, and I could swear that my heart stopped for a second as I put the facts together.

Zeus placed the glass on the table in front of him and got up. As he did, a glorious light surrounded him, flooding the room with beams of light. I squinted my eyes to the extent that I almost saw nothing. The light started to fade away and Zeus was no longer Zeus. The person that stood now in the same place that Zeus stood a few seconds ago was different, yet similar. He had the same face but his hair was tied back and he wore shining armor and had a bolt shaped spear in his hand. I immediately recognised the God standing in the room. It was Jupiter.

"Jason," he started in a serious tone looking me deep into the eyes. "you are my son." I sat there staring blankly at him, horrified by the thought that I had just fallen in love and slept with my sister.

A/N: The story is about to get real intense! Brace yourselves, SHIT'S GOING DOWN!


	6. Chapter 5

Jason's P.O.V.

I wanted to laugh out in Jupiter's face but that would be really impolite. Besides, it actually made sense, how I had the feeling I knew Thalia and her mother, my mother that it, how she didn't zap me with her touch. Everything was making sense, but I didn't want it to.

"You're telling me this now?!" I exclaimed feeling really guilty.

"We didn't think you two would go this far." Jupiter stated and he took another sip of the whiskey he had poured himself. I put my face in my hands and almost wanted to cry.

"It's alright, Jason." Jupiter said trying to sound supportive. He wasn't really good at it but I could hear him doing his best. I lifted my head and looked at him demanding an explanation on how it was 'alright'. "We held a meeting on Olympus," Jupiter continued. "which deemed your relationship with Thalia eligible, 6 of the Gods agreed, 4 disagreed, myself and Aphrodite withheld from voting."

"But she's my sister! And I fell in love with her, and… Oh, Gods!" I started feeling really guilty for what I have done and began to sob quietly.

"Jason, you couldn't have known." Jupiter was trying to get rid of my guilt. He inhaled and then exhaled deeply, getting up and looking at me one more time. "I have asked someone to stay here with you while I talk to Thalia. She should be here any mo…" Jupiter was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Come in!" he shouted towards the entrance.

The door opened and a beautiful woman with dark brown curly hair, pale skin, amber eyes, and quite amazing curves, came in. She was wearing a really short dress, which overexaggerated the hourglass-shape of her body. I felt really enamoured, but who didn't around her.

"Venus?" I asked not wanting to sound rude. The woman smiled widely and came past Jupiter giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then sat down beside me.

"Hiya, Jason!" her voice was like bells, ringing and reverberating around the room. I wanted to keep eye contact but it was really hard, so I just shifter my eyes on Jupiter, who unfortunately was leaving. He looked back on me just when he was by the door, giving me a warm smile and then leaving me alone with the Goddess of beauty. She threw an arm around me and I shuddered, feeling her pull me closer to her and putting her head on my shoulder.

"It's good you finally know that you're the son of Jupiter. I always claim my kids as soon as they're old enough to go to camp. Shouldn't really be troubling them with Godly stuff before they reach a certain age." Venus was really laid back. She shifted herself, lying on the sofa, her head on my knees. I was getting more and more out of control from each second. She looked in my eyes and lifted her hand to rub my cheek. I was finding it very difficult to concentrate.

"Venus…" I mumbled mustering all the strength of will I had left. "where is this going to?" I asked and she giggled.

"Wherever you want it to." she stated quietly, moving up and turning around so her hips rested on my knees, exposing her magnificent ass. I swear I could hear Venus say something similar to "Don't hold yourself back, Jason" but I'd feel even worse than know if I cheated on Thalia. I grabbed Venus and pulled her up, she sneakily turned around so that now she was sitting in my laps facing me. I felt her breasts press against my chest and I almost lost it that second. But I knew what I had to do.

"Venus," I started looking deep into her Godly amber eyes. "I can't do it. I just can't. I already feel guilty that I slept with my sister, but the guilt of now sleeping with someone else, even the Goddess of beauty, would destroy me. You're super hot and all, but I just couldn't do it. Please just don't make me." I almost started to cry because her sedcutive plan was actually working. She smiled and licked the tear that came down on my cheek, kissing it gently.

"Well, I had to test you." She pulled back and I felt much better, being able to breathe and all. "You're faithful, Jason. Not many people can withstand my charm. The love you are choosing is clouded with uncertainty, and it is only you and Thalia that can set things straight." She got off of me and I was finally able to think straight. Venus pulled her dress down as it had scruffily risen due to the position that she sat in. I blushed violently as I almost saw the Goddess of beauty in underwear. She giggled.

"Well, darling." she put on her seductive tone again and I found it hard to breathe. "You're quite a handsome one. Call me when your single!" she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, after which she fell back onto the opposite sofa and an uneasy silence fell upon the room.

Thalia's P.O.V.

I lay on the bed thinking about Jason, when he would be back, and all of the things I would do to him when he came back. The mere thoughts of it got me excited and craving his presence. I lay there for a while wearing nothing else but my panties, as I heard a knock on the door. My heart rushed and I sat up.

"You don't have to knock, baby!" I shouted towards the door, which opened and I saw a familiar bearded figure with slightly longer dark hair. I immediately covered my breasts with my hands.

"Dad, fucking hell give me a moment!" I exclaimed simultaneously becoming really angry but then again embarrassed that my father had to see me like this.

"But you said come in…" he tried to justify himself.

"Just give me a second!" I yelled, throwing a shoe at him. He dodged it by closing the door.

I got up to my knees and ran towards my wardrobe, pulling out a red t-shirt and some shorts, getting dressed really quickly and then running up to the door. I opened it and saw my dad looking at the U-shaped ring of cabins. He turned around to greet me. We looked at each other for a moment and then rushed towards each other. I jumped on him wrapping my legs and arms around him, having not seen him for a good couple of years.

"My baby bear." he whispered into my ear. That was what he used to call me when I was a baby, I remember my mother telling me. I started to sob gently. It was a very happy moment. Zeus placed me back onto the ground and wiped some of the tears that had dribbled onto the ground with his thumbs, holding my face with his hands.

Hey, Dad." I managed to mutter giving him a smile and then wiping the rest of my tears by myself. "What brings you to Camp Halfblood?" I was very curious as to why he decided to go on this errand, nevertheless I was still happy. He smiled and we went in.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you. It's about Jason." my heart stopped and I felt that mini-heart attack feeling. How did he know about him? That was actually a stupid question since he knew everything. But did he know about yesterday night!? Well, he must have. I blushed violently and really felt uneasy to talk with him on that matter. I started to get worried, not knowing what Zeus wanted to discuss about Jason with me.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, my curiosity driving me crazy.

"You see, Jason and you are… related." He was carefully picking his words which drove me even more insane.

"Dad…" I looked deep into his eyes, not in the attitude for the euphemisms he was giving me. "Just tell me. I know we're somehow related anyway, all the demigods are related."

"Yes, but with you and Jason it's not… it's not really that way." He sighed and looked somewhere on the ceiling after which his eyes came back to me. "Jason is your brother."

I literally froze at the words. If this was not Zeus then I would have thought that someone was making a very bad joke. But that would explain why I couldn't jolt him yesterday. What was horrifying to me is that I slept with my own brother. It wasn't that bad, Percy was genuinely sleeping with his cousin. Hell, it was bad. He was my brother, that was completely different. Or was it? They're still family. But then again, so are all of us.

"Thalia, are you okay?" Zeus sounded worried and put a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a faint smile.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." I swallowed hard. "Can I talk to him?" Zeus nodded indicating the Big House with his head. I ran out of my cabin literally dressed as I was, no bra, just a t-shirt and shorts. I burst in through the main door and headed to the living room from which I heard quiet giggles. I came crashing through the door to see Jason and some extremely beautiful woman, and coming from a girl this meant her being really pretty, playing chess. Jason looked up at me with a petrified face and I could swear mine had the same expression. The woman got up trailing her hand over Jason's lips as she did, then came past me giving me a warm smile and leaving an overexaggerated sweet scent behind. I followed her with my eyes as she left and then closed the door, moving back to Jason.

"Who the fuck was that?!" I yelled at him.

"Venus." He replied casually, suddenly noticing my confusion. "Aphrodite." he added. I felt something like thunder strike me and felt slightly jealous, but there were other important things to discuss right now.

"Jason!" I exclaimed not knowing what to say to him. "You're my brother!"

"So he did talk to you?" he asked layed back.

"How can you be so chilled out about this?! We had sex!" I was panting due to asphyxiation from constantly yelling at him.

"It was good." He added smiling, but his smile soon faded as he saw how serious I was. "Jupi… Zeus didn't mind." he replied shrugging his shoulders. I was literally insulted by how ignorant he was of my feelings and that he was totally cool about sleeping with his sister. I couldn't hold myself back. I ran up to him and slapped him in the face. He flinched.

"Ow!" He yelled out. "What gives?!" now he was yelling as well.

"You really don't give a damn about my feelings do you?" I shouted and began to cry. Turning around I was ready to leave the room until I felt a pair of hands on my waist. Jason turned me around and embraced me into a hug, wiping the tears off my face. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer quietly sobbing into his chest. He fell back on the sofa, still holding me tightly, after which he positioned me an his lap. I buried deep into his chest and continued to spill my heart out. Jason wrapped his arms tighter and we sat there like that for a couple of minutes, after which I broke the silence.

"Jason," my voice was faint and weak. "I want you to stay over at Percy's tonight. I need to get my mind straight about all of this."

"Fine." he answered and began stroking my hair. I had no idea whether to perceive what he did as a brother or boyfriend. Why did the Gods complicate everything?

"I need to go and meet up with Annabeth." I said breaking free from his hold. I was about to leave when I felt his hand grabbing mine and spinning me round to face him.

"I love you, Thalia." he stated softly. I didn't know whether he meant it as a brother or boyfriend, so I just gave back a weak smile that was saturated with guilt.

I ran out of the Big House to Percy's cabin. Knocking on the door, I stopped running just before I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. I heard Annabeth's voice from behind the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Thalia. I need to talk to you." I answered hearing an excited giggle from behind the door. The door opened and what I saw was shocking. Annabeth was there wearing the most seductive clothes ever. With these on, she could get it on with anyone. Anyone. She wore a beautiful red and black combination of undergarments and dark stockings that had pretty patterns on the ends where they wrapped the thighs.

"Annabeth, you look…" I was cut off in mid sentence because I honestly had no idea what I wanted to say. On one hand she looked gorgeous, on the other very slutty.

"Oh, I was just giving Percy a 'fashion show'" she looked somewhere behind her and then violently turned back round to me shrieking from happiness. "I have totally got to talk with you. There's news, big news."

"Well, same here." I sounded quite melancholic and Annabeth put both her hands above my hips and pulled me into the room.

"Baby, you coming?" I heard Percy shout from the bedroom.

"Just a mo, darling. I need to talk to someone." I heard Percy sigh as he flipped the TV on and watched some action movie.

Annebeth came up to the bedroom door and closed it, then tiptoed back to the sofa where she had put me, jumped on it next to me with the most interested eyes. I lifted my eyebrows and swallowed hard.

"Maybe you first?" I asked wanting to get my head off of me and Jason. A change of topic would be a decent way to begin. Annabeth giggled as she always would and then put her hands on her stomach. I sat there for a moment waiting for what she was about to say but she said nothing, her hands still on her stomach. And then it hit me, my mouth dropping wide.

"No way…" I whispered totally in shock. "No fucking way!" This time whispering a bit louder. Annabeth giggled taking my hand and placing it on her stomach. Truth was, I couldn't feel anything.

"It's just that, Percy says that recently I've been getting a bit plump and I've had these moodswings for a couple of days now. Since we've been doing it without protection, he kind of insisted on me taking the test and… well, you know, it came back positive. I honestly did not know what to say. Have a baby at 17? Daughter of Athena? Really?

"Congratulations, I guess." I mumbled still gobsmacked by what Annabeth had just told me.

"Coming back to you," Annabeth started. "what was it you wanted to tell me?"

I had no idea how to start so I just began slowly, step by step.

"It's about me and Jason." I said and Annabeth's eyes sparked up and a wild smile appeared on her face.

"You did it?" She asked with the same glow in her eyes.

"Yes, but it's not… it's nothing with what I want to tell you." I wanted to get to the point quickly but Annabeth clapped her hands and giggled wildly.

"What do you mean it's nothing?! It's great. How was he, is he good?"

"He's wonderful, best I've ever had." Annabeth was getting really excited with what I was telling her.

"Then why aren't you happy?" She asked putting a hand on my thigh. "You aren't feeling guilty, are you?" I gave Annabeth the look like she wasn't helping and she finally realised she went into the subject wildly. "Ok, sorry, sorry." She apologised. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Well, you see…" I took a deep breath in and then let the words flow out. "Jason is my brother." It came out and I started to weep quietly. Annabeth sat there frozen as she processed what I just told her.

"What do you mean 'brother'? Like real brother? Sibling brother?" She asked wrapping a hand around me and pulling me closer. I nodded, face flat against her shoulder.

"How did you…" she started but I knew what the question would be.

"Dad came down and told me." I stated plainly still sobbing, my tears making Annabeth's skin shine.

"Well, that's just…" Annabeth had no idea what words would comfort me. What she said pretty much summed up the situation. "that's just fucked up." I cried even more into Annabeth's bosom. She swayed back and forth shushing me down, brushing my hair. She was like a real sister.

"I told him to stay here overnight, I need time to think everything through. Zeus said that the Gods would accept us being together, but I'm not sure that I can do it. Is that ok with you guys?"

"Sure, sure." Annabeth answered, continuing to sway with me back and forth. "It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, me and Percy are practically cousins, surely…" I lifted my head and looked into Annabeth's eyes with a slightly insulting look.

"Siblings, Annabeth, siblings! Of the same parents!" I said almost shouting out. She gave me a troubled look knowing that it was true, and she couldn't make the analogy that she wanted to.

"But if the Gods accept you both, why can't you two… you know, just get together?" she kept on inquiring.

"Annabeth, he's my brother!"

"Yeah, but you don't even know him! You only learned about it today. You don't choose who you fall in love with, ask Aphrodite herself." I knew Annabeth had a point here, but I didn't want to think about it for now. "Tell you what, why don't you leave your cabin to Jason and come over here for the night? It'll be just as the good old time, huh?" Annabeth's proposal was very attractive and I found it irresistable.

"Sounds good." I replied pushing myself closer to Annabeth. "Annabeth," I added after a while. "I know this might be a stupid question but… could you just sit down here with me whilst I take a nap? I'll understand if it's too much to ask so much time of you, but…"

Annabeth cut me off in mid sentence shortly stating.

"Thalia, I'd give my life up for you." And this is why I revered her, not only as a best friend, but a sister and a person I could not live without.


End file.
